<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ego's Angst by Illinois_bluemoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274942">Ego's Angst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illinois_bluemoon/pseuds/Illinois_bluemoon'>Illinois_bluemoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ego Family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Markiplier Egos, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), egos - Fandom, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A LOT of Angst, A heist with Markiplier - Freeform, AHWM, Angst, Death, triggering content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illinois_bluemoon/pseuds/Illinois_bluemoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>so this is a book to put all my random angst. there is heavily triggering topics, don't read if you are sensitive to self harm and suicided. <br/>everyone in the book runs off a family dynamic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bim Trimmer/Yandere, Chase/Jackie, Chase/Jackie boy man, Dark/Wilford, Edward/Harold, Eric/Yancy, Henrik/Anti, Jameson jackson/Marvin, Jameson/Marvin, henrik von schneeplestein/anti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ego Family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Puppet Jameson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jameson frowned as he looked at the wall in his bedroom emotionless. The way he was sitting made it look as if he was a hollow puppet...but in a sense that was true. Jamison only was made to do one thing and one thing only...and that was to be a puppet. He was a puppet for the glitch to play with...many always forget that. He knew everyone always forgot he was made to be a puppet, then again he couldn't blame them for forgetting as he did put on a good act. Though that's why he was made...to act...to put on a performance.</p><p>   Jamie put on an act of being happy and carefree in hopes the others wouldn't notice how hollow and void of emotion his eyes were. They say the eyes show your soul, but if you were to look into Jamies, you'd only be met with a hollow empty look. There was no sadness, there was no happiness, no anger, no nothing...just a blank stare. </p><p>Sometimes, Jameson wanted the others to see...he wanted the others to see what he is and what he was made for, in hopes that maybe they would help him. On the other hand, he didn't want them to see. If they saw what he was made for if they found out that he was just a human recording machine- no he wasn't even human.  if they found out that Jameson was just Anti's recording machine, they’d get rid of him on the spot. No more happy family…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Did they even care? Could they see that he was just suffering, left to nothing but emptiness he had no thoughts of his own no feelings of his own. He didn't know what it was like to love and most likely never know what it's like to love. But he didnt care, he didn't know how to care. All that he was fuld with was numb emptiness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chase self harm and suicide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Like the title says.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning! Suicide and cutting! don't read if don't like!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>2<br/>3<br/>Slice! That motion...a cutting motion, repeated over and over as Chase ran the blade over his arms, hips and thighs. He cried and cried as he did so, but knew he needed the pain, he disvered the pain. Henrik wouldn't know anyway...Henrik wasnt home...was he? No no Henrik was at work...wait..what time is it? What day is it?...Chase looked down to see his whole arm littered in cuts. He watched as the blood poured onto the floor but didn't stop...he made the all ready deep cuts deeper.</p><p>                                                                                             ---------------------------------------</p><p>Chase looked at himself in the mirror after he locked the bathroom door behind him. <br/>‘ what a pathetic way to go...right?’<br/>He laughed at himself sadly before looking down at the counter where painkillers and a knife sat. tears formed in his eyes, but he didn't mind as he smiled. “It's okay…” he told himself softly. </p><p>   Chase gently held his father's doctor coat closer and pulled out a picture of the two of them. The picture was old, and clearly worn down. It was from Chase’s adoption day. There in the picture his 16 year old self, held the same smile as his 30 year old Father. </p><p>   Chase looked back up at the mirror as tears fell onto the picture. There in the mirror stood a now 25 year old Chase who could not let the death of his father go. Things changed for the worst When Henrik died in a car accident. Jamie never tried to communicate with anyone for years. The only person he would acknowledge was Marvin. Speaking of Marvin, he thought it would be best if he and Jamie went to go live across the world and well...Jamie now had his own TV show and Marvin was this big Magic man you’d see on tv. Jackie...well, Jackie stayed with Chase for as long as he could until the police caught him for being a Vigilante. Life sentence. Anti? Anti left the day after Henrik died. He swore he would bring him back but...Word goes around that Anti had finally completely lost his mind...no ones seen him for years. And now Chase. god...Chase took Henrik's death the worst. The two were always so close...since they first really met so of course Henrik dying in a car crash...Chase blamed himself. He blamed himself because maybe if he didn't ask for more tea...well…</p><p>I think the worst part for Chase was that no one told him it wasn't his fault...no one ever once said that it wasn't his fault that the mother pulled out of her parking spot without looking. No one said that he wasn't supposed to know that how could he have?</p><p>   Chase took a deep breath as tears fell from his eyes. 25...depressed...suicidal...chase. What really hurts him, is that if he were to have brown hair, and a little bit fuller beard, he’d look just like his Father. But that wasn't his focuse today was it?</p><p>Sighing softly, Chase put on Henrik's favorite song and pulled out Henrik's favorite type of whiskey. Placing the picture of him and his father down Chase picked up the bottle of painkillers and opened the whisky. He paused for a second and placed everything down before writing. <br/>“I'm sorry for the mess” <br/>On a piece of paper. He smiled at the picture before pouring some pills into his mouth and taking them with the whisky. He caughed softly before starting to sing along to the song. He grabbed the knife and put it up to his wrist, before screwing his eyes shut and cutting down. He then did the same to the other, before grabbing the picture and laying on the floor. He cuddled into Henrik's coat and frowned when the song ended. </p><p>   Chase looked at the photo and smiled as memories flood his brain.</p><p>You are my sunshine</p><p> “we could adopt him.”  Henrik said</p><p>My only sunshine</p><p>   Chase smiled and gently hugged Henrik. "Thanks...but i'll be happy when you finally get some sleep...so let's go lose that game so you can sleep," he said softly. Henrik hugged Chase back and smiled. "ok, then after the game and some sleep we'll go to the store ok." </p><p>You make me happy, when skies are gray</p><p> Henrik leaned back and took another sip of his coffee. " Ich dachte, dass sie neue Leute darüber aufklären würden, mit wem du hier zu tun hast" (i thought that they would educate new people on who thee dealing with here) he giggled lightly. Chase giggled and sipped his coffee. "es geht eine andere traumatisierte Krankenschwester" [ there goes another traumatized nurse] he said shaking his head.</p><p>You’ll never...know...dear…how much i love you<br/>  The music started to play, as the doors opened, revealing Anti, in this beautiful white and green dress. He held a mixture of dead and alive roses.  Dark smiled as he took Anti's arm and started to walk him down the aisle.  Chase smiled and gently placed his hand on Henriks shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Please...don't take...my sunshine...away</p><p>Chase cried softly as he held the adoption papers. “Thank you…” he whispered before Henrik hugged him tightly, “your a Shneeplestein now...my son.” the two looked over When Anti called their names, and smiled as the flash of a camera went off.</p><p>Chase smiled happily as his vision finally went black. At least he saw his father's smile...one last time.</p><p>Now to the outside world, this is no happy ending...but to Chase...he was overjoyed that he’d finally be able to be with his father once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The twins pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CJ has a nightmare</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning triggering topics</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CJ gasped opening his eyes. He looked around to see him in a house...or Manor. CJ started to panic when he realized his twin wasn't there. “RJ!?” he called out for his brother, not giving a second thought to having a voice, he was more focused on finding his older brother. </p><p>CJ walked down the hall and shivered as he watched the house shift and twist around him. “RJ!?” he called out once more, to no answer. He swore he spent hours looking for his twin, before he found him...though now he wishes he didn't.</p><p>   When CJ opened a door, he was met with his twin RJ laying on the floor, body cut in half and guts everywhere. CJ let out a scream and ran over to his brother. “RJ. RJ no!” he cried and pulled the upper half of his brother's body closer.</p><p>Then...the whispers started…</p><p>You did this…<br/>You did this to him<br/>You murderer!<br/>Murderer!<br/>You monster!<br/>monster , monster, monster, monster, monster, monster, monster , monster!!!!<br/>MURDERER!!!!</p><p>“NOO!!!” CJ screamed out, sobbing violently “ I would never!” CJ said. He couldn't...he wouldn't.</p><p>Look in the mirror! <br/>Look<br/>Look!</p><p>CJ hesitated but got up and looked into the mirror. He gasped and dropped the axe that was suddenly in his hand. He looked at his blood soaked clothes, hair, and face and cried. “no...no , no, no!” he cried and started to scream. “NO!!!!!”</p><p>   CJ’s screams were cut off with a choke as his throat started to burn. He tried to scream out in pain now, but the burning in his throat was too painful, so he let out choked sobs instead as he fell to the floor holding his throat. He wasn't able to breath...he couldn't breathe...but suddenly...it stopped.</p><p>   CJ let out a silent sigh and looked back at the mirror. He tried to say no, but looked confused when no sound came out. He started to cry as he tried to talk more, but made no sound.</p><p>Luckily he was woken up by RJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Twins pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>RJ gets sick and CJ is frustrated</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>temper tantrums</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CJ grew frustrated. He was having trouble and nothing was helping. RJ was sick. For once they both weren't but he wished he was. Because RJ was sick, Edward has him in his office to look after him, and CJ was not happy about that whatsoever. He needed to be there to help comfort his brother, to help ease any of the pain, and it was frustrating him that Edward wasn't listening. Since CJ can  not verbally express his frustrations, he had developed expressing them physically. </p><p>   CJ got up off the couch and glared at Edward, who was still trying to tell him that he couldn't be with his brother, in case he got sick. “It's too dangerous. I don't want you to get si-what are you doing?” Edward asked, watching CJ.  CJ stomped on the floor in frustration and went over to the table in the room, knocking off the lamp before throwing the table, letting out silent screams and cries. Though a scream you could hear was Edwards as he watched the side table be flung. “CJ!!!! CJ STOP!” he yelled, but couldn't do anything as he watched CJ go around and tear stuff apart. </p><p>   CJ Cried as he flipped a chair. He then threw everything off the coffee table before flipping it, still stomping and hitting things in frustration. After a few more minutes of pure destruction, CJ looked at Edward angrily, tears streaming down his face. He opened his mouth and tried to say RJ, you could see that CJ was straining his throat, as he tried to get some sound out of it, mouthing RJ.</p><p>Edward stood there shocked before snapping out of it when he saw Eric run over. “CJ! CJ calm down please” Eric said, kneeling beside CJ. he tried to hold him, but CJ flung his arms around and kicked, trying to get away from Eric. Eric managed to turn CJ around to face him, but gasped when CJ slapped him in the face, in an attempt to get away. Eric groaned before standing up, pulling CJ up with him. “CJ!” he yelled, causing the child to stop. Eric never yelled at them.</p><p>   Eric took this opportunity, and took both of CJ’s arms, holding them together and dragging him over, sitting CJ on the couch. “CJ, CJ look at me.” he said sternly as CJ looked down.  “Look at me, I will not ask again.” he said. Eric had watched Dark deal with CJ during a tantrum before, and was going off of what he saw, though he never expected for CJ to hit him.</p><p>   CJ looked up at Eric slowly, tears streaming down his face, lip quivering. Eric sighed softly, but still held CJ’s arms tightly. “I need you to calm down...calm down, then show me what you want. Okay?”</p><p>Edward cut in. “He wants to be with RJ, but i told him not, since i don't want him getting sick too. “ he said, and flinched back slightly, when CJ started kicking, and silently screaming once more. “Edward! That's not helping!” Eric scolded before going back to CJ. “what do you want?” he asked, needing CJ to express that he wanted RJ, himself.</p><p>CJ cried. He mouthed RJ, still trying to get away from Eric. Eric sighed knowing he was going to get nowhere with this, so he forced CJ up and dragged him outside, putting him into the grass. Edward followed them and watched as the mute child, laid on the ground kicking and hitting said ground as he threw a tantrum.</p><p>Eric watched sadly as this went on. By the time CJ finally stopped kicking and hitting the ground, a small bruise was starting to form on Erics cheek from where CJ hit him. Eric walked over and kneeled next to CJ, picking the poor child up. “I need you to show me what you want. “ he said softly.</p><p>CJ looked at Eric, tears staining his cheeks, his eyes red and puffy from crying. CJ shakily signed RJ, a few times over. Eric nodded. “RJ? You want RJ?” he asked, smiling slightly when CJ shakily signed yes. “Okay...let's go visit RJ shall we?” he said getting up and picking up CJ with him, holding him gently.  CJ nodded and held onto Eric, signing sorry, over and over again.</p><p>Eric walked inside with the child and forgave him. He set CJ down and opened the office door, Watching as CJ ran over to the bedside. RJ was sitting up. Eric smiled as he watched the twins hug each other tightly, and gently trace out the others names on their backs.</p><p>“How...how could you handle that?” Edward asked walking up next to Eric. Eric sighed. “Dark is normally the one who helps, but...you need to understand that they are codependent on each other. CJ is mute. He can not verbally express things...so his brother expresses things for him. And unfortunetly when RJ isn't there...CJ has developed expressing frustrations in a physical way as you saw through the temper tantrum. We are trying to help CJ show us things, and express what he wants in different ways... “ Eric explained. Edward nodded and looked at the twins. RJ had moved over and CJ was now sitting beside him, cuddled into his brother, tiredness washing over him as the temper tantrum took a lot of energy. </p><p> </p><p>   Eric pulled out his phone, calling Dark about the temper tantrum, making it down as the third one in two weeks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bims self hate [ short ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bim hummed in disapproval as he looked at his body in the mirror. He had a small waist and very femminen hips, with big thighs. He frowned pulling his boxers down further as he saw the little pink scars on his thighs. Unfortunately, no matter how far down he would pull his boxers, they would never cover all the scars. </p><p>   His thighs were not the only places that held them either. His shines, hips, waist, and arms all held scars as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chase gets grounded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning triggering topics</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chase pushed a bit too far today. He didn't mean, no. he was just joking, messing around and accidentally pushed a wrong button on Henrik. </p><p>“ CHASE!” Henrik snapped, causing Chase, and the room to go completely silent. “I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! YOUR GROUNDED” he screamed. Henrik got up and pulled chase up by the arm, causing the poor boy to flinch harshly and start crying. </p><p>“wait...Papa please! Im sorry!, i didn't mean it!”  Chase cried, But Henrik just held his arm tighter. “Ow! Papa! Your Hurting Me!” Chase cried more, he knew that Henrik was going to leave bruises on his arm. </p><p>“I Dont Care, you need to learn how to be respectful!” Henrik growled, dragging Chase up the stairs. Of course Henrik didn't mean it. He cared so much, and never ever wanted to hurt, let alone mark Chase, but his anger took over. </p><p>Once they got up to Chase’s room, Henrik threw him on the floor, causing Chase to groan. He looked up at Henrik, tears streaming down his face, “papa i-” Henrik cut him off. “No, you don't get to call me that. I am heavily disappointed in you. You would think My Son new better.`` Henrik said coldly. This...This made Chase’s heartbreak. He stood up. “Well i wouldn't know better! I'm not even your Actual Son!” he yelled. “I Bet Your Birth Son Is So Much Better Than Me!!! What was his name? CHRIS! -'' Chase tore off the C necklace Henrik gave him when he was adopted. “WHY DON'T YOU GO HIVE THIS TO HIM!” he yelled, throwing it on the ground.</p><p>Chase fell onto the ground with a yelp. He held his cheek, eyes wide in shock. Henrik just slapped him...hard. “SHUT THE FUCK UP! '' Henrik screamed. Henrik took the necklace before He went over to the window, closing it and locking it with the key, going back to the door. “You will Stay in this room until you have learned! Anti will bring you food and thats it! Until i think you have learned, I don't want to see your face!” he said before slamming Chase’s door and locking it.</p><p>Chase’s curled up on the floor, sobbing ugly. God he didnt mean what he said, he didnt. He didnt even know why he said it. This was his fault, he fucks everything up. Chase got flashbacks to his birth father, and was forced to relive the memories in his head, only this time... without his fathe-Henrik there to comfort him.</p><p>Henrik walked into the kitchen, grabbed some whiskey and took a shot, sitting at a bar stool. He held his head in his hands and started to cry as the reality of what happened came crashing down.  </p><p>Edward walked over, one of the main reasons Chase took it too far, and placed his hand on Henriks' back. “Henrik..what did y9ou do?” he asked softly. Henrik looked up before taking out Chase’s necklace, crying more as he saw it. “I locked him in his room...god Edward i locked him in his room! I Told him I didn't want to see his face! “ Henrik started to cry more. '' Edward I told him he couldn't call me dad anymore...and, and...oh god” It's finally hit Henrik. “I hit him...I Hit Him! “ he cried.</p><p>   Edwards eye’s widen. Henrik and Chase were closer than anything. He never in a million years expected Henrik to hit Chase. “I...im just as bad as his birth father...Fuck! I need to apologize and try to fix this!” he said getting up, with Chase’s necklace and running upstairs.</p><p>Once Henrik got Chase’s door open, his chest hurting at the sight of Chase sobbing in the middle of his floor. Henrik slowly walked over and sat next to chase, his heart shattering when Chase flinched harshly, putting his arms in front of his face, to protect himself.  </p><p>“Oh Chase...im so sorry” Henrik cried softly.  Chase looked up at henrik, before looking away. “ i thought you d-didnt want to see me…”  Henriks' chest hurt even more. “No...no i didn't mean that. I didn't mean anything. I love you so much and im so proud of you.”</p><p>Henrik opened his arms offering a hug, to which Chase tackled Henrik into the hug. “Im sorry too! I didn't mean anything either! “ he cried. Henrik hugged his son close to him, and rocked them back and forth, gently rubbing Chase’s back. “I know...i know…” he said softly. “Im sorry i hit you. I should have never laid a hand on you. That was very wrong of me...will you ever forgive me for that?”</p><p>Chase looked up at his father. “Forgiven...though after what i said, i deserved it.” he said. “That doesn't make it anymore right” Henrik said, and kissed the forming bruise gently. “Come on son...lets get you fixed up. “</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Darks in pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Actors a bitch and Dark falls.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark opened his eyes and let out a small groan in agony. His body felt like it was on fire, like he was being poked with a thousand needles all at once, like his body was being crushed all at the same time. He knew today was going a be a horrible day.</p><p>Now the pain for Dark was nothing new. His body was literally dead. His Right shoulder was shattered and his left was dislocated, his back was broken in 7 different places and his neck was cracked, to go along with cracked bones, his left knee was cracked and out of its socket. He forced dead, decaying measles to function, and shattered bones to move properly. Now forcing a dead broken to function every day, you were bound to have horrible days...and today was one of those horrible days for Dark.</p><p>He didn't want to move. Dark knew that even the slightest movement would send his body into a worse then hellish pain. Luckily for his body, unluckily for his mental state, Wilford wasn't in bed as he was helping the twins with homeschooling. </p><p>Dark took in a deep breath and forced himself to sit up very slowly, letting out a choked groan. He winced harshly as he heard all his broken bones crack. Slowly moving his legs over the edge of the bed, Dark grabbed onto his cane and gripped it tightly before forcing himself up, with a yelp in pain.</p><p>Dark covered his mouth and leaned heavily on the cane, the cane being the only thing supporting him at the moment. He held back tears and forced himself to stand up straight, to which his body didnt like as it cracked and popped even more. Dark let out whimpers, and didnt even bother getting dressed.</p><p>He slowly made his way to the door, and put on a mask of being in no pain when he walked out.</p><p>The morning went smoothly for Dark, but when it hit noon, it all came crashing down. </p><p>Dark was in his office, looking through papers. He had gotten up and limped his way to the book shelf to grab something, when a dark force caused his cane to suddenly. Dark when crashing to the floor and let out a scream in pain. His back cracked in a painful way as his body had collapsed, and his shoulder was thrown even further out of socket.</p><p>Dark couldn't hold back his cries, and sobbed as the pain rushed through his body in quick pauses, each worse then the last. Luckily for Dark, Eric was walking by as he fell.</p><p>“Dad?” Eric asked softly, opening the door. He gasped when he say Dark on the floor, sobbing in pain. “Dad!?” he yelled in panic, rushing over and kneeling in front of Dark. “W-what wrong!? What -what hap-happened?!” he asked and reached out to touch Dark.</p><p>Dark gripped onto Erics hand and sobbed. “It hurts! It hurts, it hurts!” he cried . Eric knew what he was talking about than. “Okay, its okay, -i-its…Let me go get Father, let me go Get your wilfy” Eric said, and got up running out to go get Wilford.</p><p>Dark sobbed and screamed in pain on the floor, his ora flickering and breaking violently as he couldn't move. In what felt like hours, which it was only a minute, Wilford was running in and next to him, running his hand through Darks hair. At that single touch Darks ora calmed a bit. </p><p>“Shhh, Vivi, its okay...its okay...Wilfords here now, wilfy’s here.” Wilford said, trying to calm Dark down. Dark could vaguely make out Edward, Eric, Yan, and the twins rushing into the room, but he didnt care as he reached out for his husband. “Wilfy!” he cried. “It hurts...it hurts so much” he sobbed.</p><p>Wilford frowned and nodded. “I know...i know it does Vivi, and im going to help you, i promise.” he said, taking Dark’s hand. “Right now i need to pick you up, okay?” he asked, to which Dark let out a distressed sound in protest. “ i know, its going to hurt, but if you want me to help i need to get you onto the bed in our bedroom. “ Dark, who which was still sobbing as his body pulses with pain, thought about it for a sec before squeezing Wilford’s hand, giving him the okay.</p><p>Wilford as carefully as he could, picked Dark up. Dark let out screams and yelps in pain as the pressure on his back caused it to crack even more. Wilford winced slightly, before carefully carrying Dark to their bedroom and placing him on the bed. “Okay, i'm going to roll you onto your stomach...okay?” Wilford asked to which Dark let out a sound of a distressed yes. “Right...in 3...2...1-” Wilford rolled Dark onto his stomach to which Dark, yelped out in pain. About 2 minutes later Dark’s body was finally starting to relax as all the pressure on his back and joints were no more. Wilford sat in a chair next to the bed, holding Darks hand, and watching as his husband closed his eyes to rest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>